poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Forming a More Perfect Union!/Transcript
This is a transcript of Forming a More Perfect Union! in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The episode begins) Narrator: The giant rock that trapped Mairin's Chespie has begun to move towards Anistar City's sundial. If the giant rock and the sundial come together, they threaten to create an explosion that would swallow not only Kalos, but the entire world. With time running out, the Kalos Gym Leaders have joined forces with our heroes and their friends. (With Chespie still trapped, the Megalith Zygarde continues to move forward) Emerl: You ready? Tai Kamiya: '''Let's do this! '''Diantha: Everybody head toward the Water Shuriken! That's where Chespie is! We've got to save Chespie first! Super Sailor Mars: '''Then let's take down Megalith Zygarde! (As for Serena, her Pokemon Team, Bonnie, Dedenne, Squishy, Z-2, Mairin and Jeri are watching the fight) (Team Robot in Pokemon XY&Z opening plays) '''Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Forming a More Perfect Union! Apocalymon: Kill them! (Megalith Zygarde unleashes giant vines) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu, Iron Tail! (Pikachu activates Iron Tail to cut the vines) Alain: Use Flamethrower! (Mega Charizard X fires Flamethrower to burn the vines, as the heroes continues running more vines appears) Malva, Alain, Blaziken Mask, Tino & Kristoff: Use Flamethrower! (Kristoff's and Malva's Mega Houndoom, Alain's Mega Charizard X, Tino's Mega Salamence and Blaziken Mask's Mega Blaziken fires flamethrower to burn all of the vines) Ash Ketchum: Do it! WarGreymon: '''Terra Force! (WarGreymon fires Terra Force hitting Apocalymon's arms, while Olympia's two Meowstic fires Future Sight and Valerie's Spritzee fires Moonblast to stop the vines) '''Olympia: Come on, hurry! Ash Ketchum: Thanks a lot! Emerl: Thanks! (The vines grabs Valerie) Ash & Tai: Valerie! Valerie: Don't worry about me! Olympia: I'll help out here! Save that Chespin! Ash Ketchum: Got it! Apocalymon: Not so fast! River of Power! (One of his arms becomes MetalSeadramon's head and fires River of Power trying to hit the heroes, but Lor's Mega Absol fires Dark Pulse stopping River of Power) Tish Katsufrakis: Medicham, use Confusion! (Mega Medicham activates Confusion keeping Apocalymon's arm hold still) Carver Descartes: Manectric, Thunderbolt! (Mega Manectric fires Thunderbolt stopping the vines) Justimon: Thunder clap! (Justimon activates Thunder clap stopping Apocalymon's arm) Apocalymon: Crimson Lightning! (Another one of Apocalymon's arms becomes Upper Body of Myotismon and fires Crimson Lightning) Matt Ishida: Look out! ShineGreymon: Shining Blast! (He fires the attack stopping Crimson Lightning) Marcus Damon: Thanks, ShineGreymon! Ash Ketchum: Sceptile, Leaf Blade! (Sceptile activates Leaf Blade cutting the vines) Apocalymon: Death Claw! (He brings out Devimon's claws trying to grab the heroes) Tino Tonitini: Salamence, Dragon Claw! (Tino's Mega Salamence activates Dragon Claw destroying Devimon's arms) Apocalymon: Grab them! (More vines grabs the Weekenders and their Pokemon Team) Emerl: Tino! EmperorGreymon: Carver! Matt Ishida: Tish! MetalGarurumon: Lor! Tino Tonitini: Don't worry about us! Lor McQuarrie: We'll be okay! Carver Descartes: They're right, we'll figure out our way to get out of this! Tish Katsufrakis: Just go already! Ash Ketchum: Okay, thanks a lot you guys! (They continue running as we cut back to the other heroes watching) Bonnie: All of you, take care okay. (Mega Charizard X fires Flamethrower, Pikachu activates Iron Tail and Ash-Greninja uses Cut as the vines hits Ash-Greninja and was preparing to attack, Mega Lucario uses Rush Bone to stop the vines. Then Apocalymon's arms was about to grab Emerl, Ash, Alain, Tai and the others but Garudamon, MagnaAngemon, MegaKabuterimon, Lillymon and Zudomon stop them) Ash & Emerl: Korrina! Tai Kamiya: Guys! Korrina: You and the others go on ahead, we'll deal with this! Sora Takenouchi: What are you guys waiting for?! Garudamon: Go quickly! Sakuyamon: Go rescue Chespie! Andromon: Hurry! Ash Ketchum: Okay, thanks! (Then the vines grabs them) Tai Kamiya: Sora! Ash Ketchum: Korrina! Matt Ishida: Hang on, we'll get you guys out! Korrina: You guys need to turn around and run! Splinter (2012 Dimension): Don't worry about us! Just go! Wordgirl: Save Chespie or Apocalymon and the giant rock are going to make it to the sundial! Captain Huggyface: (Monkey noises) Ogremon: Hurry! Emerl: Okay! Ash Ketchum: Got it! (They continue run off towards the Megalith Zygarde as it continues to bring out more vines then Ramos and Gogoat appears) Ramos: Gogoat, use Grass Knot! (Gogoat activates Grass Knot stopping the vines) MegaGargomon: Gargo Missiles! (MegaGargomon fires Gargo Missiles to destroy the vines) Matt Ishida: Thanks, MegaGargomon! Apocalymon: Giga Cannon! (One of his arms becomes an upper body of Machinedramon and fires Giga Cannon) Gallantmon: Look out! (MegaGargomon gets hit by Giga Cannon and the vines hits Ramos and Gogoat) Ash Ketchum: Oh, no, Ramos! WarGreymon & MetalGarurumon: MegaGargomon! MegaGargomon: Don't worry about us! Ramos: It looks like it's up to you! Go for it, Ash! MagnaGarurumon: Let's go! (They continue running as the vines grabs the heroes as Viola's Vivillon fires Solar Beam setting the heroes free) Grant: Use Rock Tomb! (Grant's Tyrunt fires Rock Tomb to stop the vines) Viola: Faster, faster! (One of the vines hits Viola and falls down) Grant: Viola! (He catches her just in time as more of them grabs two gym leaders) Ash Ketchum: No, Grant! Viola! Are you okay?! Grant: Just get past the rock! Viola: Do it now! (They continue running as more them try to attack the heroes again, then the Wild Kratts in their creature power forms stop the vines) Chris Kratt: Go, Emerl! Martin Kratt: You too, DigiDestined! Aviva: (Inside the Tortuga) Fire! (The Tortuga fires a Sonic Wave stopping the vines as more of them grabs the Kratt Brothers and the Tortuga) Tai Kamiya: Wild Kratts! WarGreymon: Don't worry, I'll get you out! Martin Kratt: '''No time hurry! '''Chris Kratt: '''Save Chespie! '''Aviva: '''Or else Apocalymon and Megalith Zygarde succeed! '''Koki: '''Chespie is trapped inside that Megalith Zygarde! '''Jimmy Z: '''Go, Keep going! (Just then more vines came while the heroes are climbing) '''Wulfric: Ice Shard, go! (Mega Abomasnow fires Ice Shard freezing the vines) Super Sailor Moon: Wulfric! Wulfric: Hurry up, young ones! Apocalymon: '''Crimson Lightning! (Crimson Lightning attack hits Wulfric and Mega Abomasnow) '''Davis Motomiya: Come on! Slash: Mutanimals, don't let those vines attack our friends! (More vines came but then the Mighty Mutanimals attacks the vines as more them grabs them all) Emerl: Slash! Leatherhead! Gmerl: Dr. Rockwell! Pigeon Pete! Super Sailor Venus: Mondo Gecko! Super Sailor Mini Moon: Muckman! Imperialdramon Dragon Mode: Let me help you all out! Leatherhead: Don't worry about us! Dr. Tyler Rockwell: No! There's no time! Slash: Just go, fellas! Muckman: Hurry and save the world! Mondo Gecko: Do it now, dudes and dudettes! Pigeon Pete: Or else it will be the end of the world! (The heroes climb up to the top as they see the Water Shuriken stuck on the Megalith Zygarde's chest) Emerl: Look! Ash Ketchum: There it is! Super Sailor Mini Moon: '''The chest! (Numerous vines sprout out) '''Malva: We need to make a path! Professor Sycamore: Take care of Chespie! Diantha: Don't worry, we'll handle it! Clemont: No doubt! Elsa and Anna: Leave this to us! Super Sailor Mars: '''Mars Flame Shooter! '''Kristoff: Let's go for it! Use, Flamethrower! (Kristoff's Mega Houndoom fires Flamethrower) Malva: Dark Pulse, go! (Malva's Mega Houndoom fires Dark Pulse) Professor Sycamore: Dragon Rage! (Professor Sycamore's Mega Garchomp fires Dragon Rage, as the heroes continues running as Mega Charizard X fires Flamethrower) Elsa: Glalie, use Freeze-Dry! (Elsa's Mega Glalie fires Freeze-Dry to freeze the vines) Anna: Lucario, use Aura Sphere! (Anna's Mega Lucario fires Aura Sphere, as the heroes ends up getting tied up on the vines) Alain: Professor! Ash Ketchum: Anna! Elsa! Emerl: Kristoff! Professor Sycamore: Keep going all of you! Malva: Just go! Elsa: Hurry! Tai Kamiya: Okay! (They continue running towards the chest) Ash Ketchum: We won't let you down, count on it! (Now we cut back to Serena, Bonnie, Mairin and the others watching) Mairin: (Talks in her mind) Chespie. Everyone's doing their best for you. (Clemont's Chespin fires Pin Missile) Clemont: Luxray use Swift! Bunnelby use Mud Shot! MagnaAngemon: Gate of Destiny! (He opens the Gate of Destiny to make the vines gets in) Angewomon: Celestial Arrow! (She fires Celestial Arrow on the vines) Clemont: Now go! Ash Ketchum: Thanks, Clemont! T.K. Takaishi: Go for it, Matt! Kari Kamiya: You too, Tai! Tai Kamiya: Guys, watch over our family! Leonardo (2003 Dimension): Okay! Michelangelo (1987 Dimension): You can count on us dudes! (They continue running as Mairin, Serena, Bonnie and the others runs) Infernite Max (2014): Look out! (The vine was about to attack the Emerl, Ash, Alain, Tai and the others but two attacks stop them, as our heroes look up seeing Team Rocket, Primus and D.O.O.M.) Francisco: What are you guys waiting for? Verminious Snaptrap: Go for it! Jessie: Don't just stand there twerp! Meowth: Chespie is waiting, step on it! James: Move! Primus: '''Hurry! '''Apocalymon: River of Power! (Apocalymon's arms becomes MetalSeadramon's head and fires River of Power on the helicopter) Ash Ketchum: Team Rocket! Emerl: D.O.O.M.! (They all fall down preparing to fall down to their deaths as Diantha's Mega Gardevoir and Elsa's Malamar activates Psychic to float the villains to safety) Diantha: You okay? Elsa: You're not hurt are you? Meowth: You've got to presort the moving with pictures! Primus: Team Rocket and D.O.O.M., find somewhere safe. I'll handle this one! (Now we cut to Squire Flicker, Princess Flame, King Allfire, Queen Griddle, Sir Loungelot, Sir Blaze, Sir Burnevere, Sir Galahot, Sir Hotbreath, The Wandering Minstrel, Cinder, Clinker, Sawyer, Tierno, Trevor and Shauna and all of the people are watching the final battle in the TV) Squire Flicker: '''They're in trouble, Shall we help them? '''Sir Loungelot: '''Okay sure. (Then we also cut to Prison Jail where all of the prisoners including Zach Varmitech, Donita Donata, Dabio and Gaston Gourmand are also watching the final battle in the TV too) '''Zach Varmitech: '''What are they doing battling Apocalymon and Megalith Zygarde? '''Donita Donata: '''How did they know? '''Diabo: '''Don't know. '''Gaston Gourmand: '''Okay, Please hurry, Stop this nightmare! (Cut back to the heroes and villains fighting Megalith Zygarde and Apocalymon) '''Apocalymon: Crimson Lightning! (Apocalymon's claws becomes Myotismon's upper body trying to fire Crimson Lightning at the heroes but Philmac slashes the claw with his sword and the vines are destroyed by a Moonblast and Flash Cannon attack) Emerl: Philmac! Philmac: Keep going, Emerl! Steven Stone: Don't worry about Apocalymon's claws and the vines! Diantha: Keep moving forward! Our future depends on it! Elsa: We must do this! For the sake of the world! Diantha, Elsa & Steven Stone: Use Psychic! (Diantha's Mega Gardevoir, Elsa's Malamar and Steven's Shiny Mega Metagross activates Psychic to stop the vines and twist them to each other creating a path for Emerl and the others to go as they all fight the vines) Emerl: We're almost there! Just keep running! Ash, Alain, Tai, Matt & the Others: Okay! (The vines are about to attack them again, but WarGreymon and EmperorGreymon slash them all as Spyro and Cynder came by stopping the vines) Tai Kamiya: Spyro! WarGreymon: Cynder! Spyro: Keep going, we'll hold them off! Cynder: Go rescue Chespie! (They continue running as Gary, God of Basketball, Death, Techmo and the Guardians of Eternal Youth are fighting the vines) Gene (Regular Show): Fire! (Gene's East Pines men fires to keep the vines busy) Benson: Go hurry! Skips: We'll cover ya! Now go! Yoshi: (Throws the eggs at the vines) Go! (Emerl and the others continue running as the Digimon Sovereign are fighting the vines and Apocalymon as they get caught in the vines) Gallantmon: Azulongmon! Azulongmon: Go! Zhuqiaomon: Don't worry about us! Baihumon: Go on ahead! Ebonwumon: Hurry up! Andy (Regular Show): Quickly dudes! Muscle Man: You got to save Chespie, bros! The Butcher: Quickly! (The other heroes are continuing fighting the Megalith Zygarde and Apocalymon) Z-2: Why are they giving so much? Squishy: I've realized from observing them that this is how people and Pokémon really are. (Now we cut to Emerl, Ash, Alain, Tai and the other heroes are running towards the chest) Ash Ketchum: Over there! Beelzemon: Corona Blaster! (He fires the attack on the vines) Care to help out? Gallantmon: Let's go for it, Beelzemon! EmperorGreymon: Let's all attack together! MagnaGarurumon: Okay! WarGreymon: Come on! MetalGarurumon: Right! Ash Ketchum: Pikachu, Electro Ball! Greninja, Water Shrunken! Pignite, Flamethrower, Krookodile, Stone Edge, Sceptile, Leaf Storm! Infernape, Flamethrower! Alain: Charizard, Flamethrower! (All of the Pokemon and the Digimon are activating their attacks as the vines are blocking the Water Shuriken) Viola: Let's go! Grant: Let's go! Korrina: Let's go! Ramos: Over there! Valerie: Hurry up! Olympia: Let's go! Wulfric: Do it now! Steven Stone: '''Let's go! '''Professor Sycamore: '''Let's go! '''Malva: '''Let's go! '''Clemont: '''Let's go! '''Blaziken Mask: '''Let's go! '''Diantha: '''Let's go! '''Nick Wilde: '''Let's go! '''Judy Hopps: '''Let's go! '''Joy: '''Let's go! '''Sadness: '''Let's go! '''Anger: '''Let's go! '''Disgust: '''Let's go! '''Fear: '''Let's go! '''Steven Universe: '''Let's go! '''Garnet: '''Let's go! '''Amethyst: '''Let's go! '''Pearl: '''Let's go! '''Peridot: '''Let's go! '''Lapis Lazuli: '''Let's go! '''Simba: '''Let's go! '''Timon: '''Let's go! '''Pumbaa: Let's go! Nala: '''Let's go! '''Kovu: '''Let's go! '''Kiara: '''Let's go! '''Kion: Let's go! Ash Ketchum: '''Let's go! '''Alain: '''Let's go! '''Emerl: '''Let's go! '''Tai Kamiya: Attack! Matt Ishida: Now! (They all fire their attacks together and hits the Water Shuriken and exploded as the heroes enter the inside of the Megalith Zygarde) Beelzemon: We made it! Emerl: Where's Chespie? Tai Kamiya: There it is! Up there! (Tai points at where Chespie is) Alain: Chespie! Hang on! (The crystals begins to block Alain's path as he dodge them all) Davis Motomiya: Those crystals can attack us inside the body! Ash Ketchum: We'll cover you as best as we can Alain. Now you go and get Chespie! Tai Kamiya: Come on, guys! It's now or never! Super Sailor Moon: You heard Tai! Destroy those crystals! Ash Ketchum: Now Charizard, help me out. Emerl, Tai, Matt Davis and everyone I need your help too, come on! All Heroes: Okay! (Alain runs to rescue Chespie while the heroes keep the crystals busy) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu, Electro Ball! Pignite, Flamethrower! Krookodile, Stone Edge! Sceptile, Leaf Blade! Infernape, Flamethrower! And Greninja use Cut! (They all fire their attacks to destroy the crystals. Now we cut to outside of the Megalith Zygarde where all the heroes are continuing attack the Megalith Zygarde and Apocalymon as they continue moving) Blossom: Get him! Bubbles: Take that! Buttercup: Eat this, Apocalymon! Cragster Max: 'Charge! '''Electroid Max: '''Take that! '''Apocalymon: '(In Shern Khan's Voice) Stay out of this mangy fools! '''Justimon: '''You want some huh, Do ya?! '''Mark EVO: '''How do you like me now?! '''N.A.N.O.: (firing his machine gun arms) COME ON!!!!! Bowser Jr.: Let's bring out our wands! Koopalings: Right! Apocalymon: Death Claw! (He unleashes Death Claw to grab all of the Koopalings' wands and vaporize all of them one by one) Ludwig Von Koopa: Oh, no! Wendy O Koopa: No! Bowser Jr.: Our wands! Iggy Koopa: We can't use them anymore! Apocalymon: I hope you reptile kids learned your lesson, because I'm unstoppable than all of you! (They are now heading towards the girls) Serena: Everyone go! (Serena's Pokémon Team fire their attacks as one of the vines are heading towards Mairin, then we cut to the heroes and their Pokémon fighting the crystals as Alain continues to run to Chespie) Ash & Emerl: Don't stop Alain! Super Sailor Moon: Keep going! Super Sailor Mini Moon: Keep going! Ash Ketchum: Greninja, Water Shuriken! (Ash-Greninja throws the Water Shuriken hitting the crystal as Alain jumps in the air and was about to grab Chespie while the crystals try to stop him) Alain: Chespie! It's Alain, I've come to get you out of here! Let's go back to Mairin together! (Outside the girls embraced themselves preparing for their deaths) Apocalymon: Die! (As they're about to attack then suddenly Apocalymon and the Megalith Zygarde stops) Jeri Katou: What happened? Apocalymon: What?! I can't move! But how?! (Emerl, Ash, Alain, Tai and the others flies out of the Megalith Zygarde's chest) Serena: It's Ash and Alain! Kari Kamiya: Tai! T.K. Takaishi: Matt! Jeri Katou: Takato! Beelzemon! J.P. Shibayama: Takuya! Koichi Kimura: Koji! Mairin: Chespie! Wulfric: That's what I call success! (All of the heroes watches Emerl and the others flying) Clemont: Ash you did it! Ken Ichijouji: You did it, Davis and Imperialdramon! Korrina: (Jumping in joy) Yes! Alright! Chuck the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy: I knew you can do it! Sakuyamon: Good job! Squire Flicker: Hey guys, Sorry we're late! Emerl: Squire and the others, Good to see ya! Professor Sycamore: Just marvelous a job well done, Alain! Sir Blaze: Good job! Tigger: (Bounces in joy) Way to go Ashy-boy, Tai and Emerl! Bowser: Nice going! Dr. Eggman: Well done. Primus: Hmph... you guys... did great. (All the heroes smiles, as Alain gives Mairin her Chespie) Mairin: Chespie, I got you! Thank you so much! (Alain smiles) Emerl: Come on, we can't forget about this. Steven Stone: All that's left. It's what's in front of us. (As all the heroes look face to face towards the Megalith Zygarde and Apocalymon) Diantha: Let's all attack together. Emerl: When we say fire, Fire. Ready. Tai Kamiya: Aim. Emerl & The DigiDestined and their Digimon Leaders: Fire! Diantha: Now! (All the heroes fire their attacks and fuse into one and destroyed Apocalymon first and then knocked down the Megalith Zygarde) Apocalymon: NOOOOO!!!!!!! (He gets vaporized and explodes) Muscle Man: Yes! Squire Flicker: We won! Ash Ketchum: Did it work? (Then suddenly the Megalith Zygarde stands up) Donatello (2012 Dimension): On my calculations it didn't! (Then suddenly shadowy figures appears walking out of the shadows) Alain: It can't be! Tai Kamiya: What? Ash Ketchum: I know but how? Twilight Sparkle: Look. Thomas: Cinders and Ashes! (The figures steps out) Malva: Lysandre! Anna: Prince Hans! All Mixel Max: King Nixel! Mordecai: Mr. Ross! King Mickey: Master Xehanort! Ventus: Vanitas! Max Taylor: The Space Pirates! Tai Kamiya: Maleficent! Sora: Jafar! Mikey Kudo: Captain Hook! (Lysandre and his recruits looks at the heroes down) Captain Hook: I hope you're happy! You killed Apocalymon! King Nixel: (Cackling) Thought you can destroy us and Megalith? Not anymore! Mr. Ross: We used a portal to make Lysandre survive and use Megalith Zygarde! Prince Hans: And it worked! Lysandre: Even if you're somehow able to stop us, we will still destroy the world! Count on it! (Who's that Pokémon? segment starts) All Heroes: Who's that Pokémon? It's Houndoom! (Back to the episode where the Megalith Zygarde roars) Bowser: We meet again, Traitors! Primus: TEAM FLARE!!! YOU TRICKED ME, YOU IDIOTS!!! Ash Ketchum: Lysandre and his villains! How are they doing this? Emerl: (growls) Lysandre, you mad-man! You will regret all of this! Tai Kamiya: You monsters will be very sorry! Dr. Eggman: You fools shall pay the price for betraying us all! Mordecai: You're not going to the sundial! Takato inside Gallantmon: That's right! EmperorGreymon: We won't let you destroy this world! MagnaGarurumon: You villains will pay the price for causing so much destruction controlling Zygarde! Rigby: It's time for us to finish the countdown to destruction! Jafar: Silence fools! Maleficent: Enough is enough! Master Xehanort: Now let's see if you deal with us now! Mr. Ross: WE'LL BE FINISHED! WHEN THE WORLD IS DESTROYED, AND ALL OF YOU HEROES AND WORTHLESS VILLAINS ARE DEAD!!!! Lysandre: The count down to destruction will not stop! (His machine activates as Clemont's glasses shines as the Megalith Zygarde continues to move) Emerl: Get ready! Bowser: (Pushes Emerl away) I got this! We will destroy those traitors for betraying us all! (He angrily roars and transforms into Giga Bowser) HERE I COME TRAITORS!!! Vanitas: Come and get us! Spectre: Prepare to die, evil reptile! Emerl: Bowser, watch out!? (The Megalith Zygarde fires the beam hitting Giga Bowser and crashes into a pillar and turns back to his normal size Bowser, thus he's defeated so easily) Bowser Jr. & Koopalings: Daddy! Mario & Dr. Eggman: Bowser! Luigi: This is not good! Ed (EENE): You shall be very sorry! (Vanitas throws his Keyblade and hits Ed) Double-D: Ed! Eddy: Lumpy! Dr. Eggman: That's it! Theodore "Tobey" McCallister III: Robots destroy those traitors and the Megalith Zygarde! (Eggman brings out Egg Emperor and Thedore "Tobey" McCallister III brings out his robot armies to fight the Megalith Zygarde) Prince Hans: Fools! Fire! (Megalith Zygarde fires the beam and destroyed Egg Emperor and Maleficent's staff unleashes a powerful lightning and destroys Tobey's Robot army) Theodore "Tobey" McCallister III: Not good! Ice King: Freeze! (He fires ice power) Master Xehanort: Have some snow cones you fool! (Master Xehanort opens his hand to bounce Ice King's ice power away and hits Plankton instead) Sheldon J. Plankton: Watch where you're firing! Ice King: Oops. My bad. Krang: (Grows big) You villains will never reach the sundial, not when I'm around! (He tries to punch the Megalith Zygarde but Xehanort's Keyblade slashes his arm and the Megalith Zygarde pushes him down and gets defeated so easily as well) SpongeBob Squarepants: (Gasp) You monsters have betrayed our enemies too! Jafar: Now there out of the way, let's kill those heroes! Diantha: Here it comes! Valerie: Light Screen, quick! (Valerie's Spritzee activates Light Screen) Hades: FIRE!!! King Nixel: Finish the Mixels off! (They all fire they're attacks on the heroes and) James: Such power! Jessie: Well all this insanity never end! Meowth: If it reaches the sundial cut! That's a rap! (As the dust clears all of the heroes and villains manage to survive from the blast) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu. And Greninja. Alain: Charizard, you're not hurt are you? Emerl: Xion, are you okay? Xion: I'm okay. Gmerl: Pignite, Krookodile, Sceptile, Staraptor and Infernape are okay. Sunset Shimmer: Tino, are you alright? Tino Tonitini: (Crawls out of Mega Salamence's wings) I'm okay, Babe. Carver Descartes: I'm okay. Lor McQuarrie: Same here. Tish Katsufrakis: Me too. Super Sailor Mercury: Are you alright? Super Sailor Mars: We're fine. Arlo: Yeah. Tai Kamiya: WarGreymon are you hurt? WarGreymon: No. Matt Ishida: Are you hurt, MetalGarurumon? MetalGarurumon: I'm okay. Martin Kratt: Are you okay, Bro? Chris Kratt: I'm okay. Wordgirl: Captain Huggyface! Are you okay? Captain Huggyface: (Monkey noises) (Squishy and Z-2 shake to get the dust all over themselves off) Tai Kamiya: Wait, where's Kari? Matt Ishida: T.K. where are you? Gmerl: I found them! (They found Blaziken Mask, Squishy and Z-2 along with Clemont, Bonnie, Dedenne, T.K. and Kari are underneath Blaziken Mask's cape) Bonnie: (Crawls out of Blaziken Mask's cape) So what happened? MagnaAngemon: T.K. are you okay? T.K. Takaishi: (Crawls out of Blaziken Mask's cape) I'm okay. Matt Ishida: Thank goodness. Angewomon: Kari. Tai Kamiya: Kari, are you alright? Kari Kamiya: (Crawls out of Blaziken Mask's cape) I'm fine. (Blaziken Mask gets up and then his mask accidentally fell down which makes the heroes look in surprised to see Blaziken Mask's true secret identity is actually Clemont's and Bonnie's father Meyer) Clemont & Bonnie: Dad?! Tai Kamiya: Whoa, Who is that?! Kari Kamiya: Uh, That's Meyer. Matt Ishida: Wait a minute. T.K. Takaishi: Meyer is Blaziken Mask?! Meyer: (Chuckles) Guilty as charged. (Groans) Bonnie: You alright, are you hurt? Meyer: Don't worry, I'm just fine. Are all of you alright? Kari Kamiya: We're fine. (The Megalith Zygarde continues to move) Izzy Izumi: It's moving! Joe Kido: We need to do something and fast! Mimi Tachikawa: Like how? I don't want to die from the end of the world! Clemont: Everyone listen to me. The power that's moving has something to do with the device on Lysandre's arm. Alain: Then it must be destroyed now! Ash Ketchum: That will stop it? Emerl: Yeah, it might stop this monster! Clemont: We have to try everything! Diantha: We've got to give it everything we've had left! It's our only chance! All Heroes & Villains: Right! (Imperialdramon Dragon Mode turns to Imperialdramon Fighter Mode) Imperialdramon Fighter Mode: Let's do this! Maleficent: Now you will deal with us, And all the powers of Zygarde! Emerl: No, We won't let you! (Maleficent fires lightning with her staff on the heroes as then she begins to grow) King Nixel: Very well, No mercy! (Throws off his cloak, revealing his body is made of Nixels.) Nixels, amalgamate! (The swarm of Nixels rushes over towards King Nixel, causing his body to upgrade into a large mech suit as he cackles, then Jafar transforms into Genie Jafar and Maleficent transforms into her Dragon Form) Eddy: (Gets scarred seeing the villains' transformation) Elsa: Maleficent turned into a Dragon! Tino Tonitini: Whoa, Jafar turned into a Genie! Glorp Corp Max (2015): King Nixel turned huge! (Maleficent fires her green fire on the heroes) Vanitas: (Laughing) It's all over! Master Xehanort: (Laughing) Space Pirates: (Laughing evilly) Space Pirate's Dinosaurs: (Roaring) Mr. Ross: (Laughing evilly) Captain Hook: Pity! (Laughing evilly) Genie Jafar: (Laughing evilly) Hades: (Chuckles evilly) Prince Hans: (Chuckles evilly) Sucker. Z-2: So they will fight against those tremendous evils? Squishy: Neither Humans nor Pokémon give up! Z-2: But they're far too weak. Squishy: None of them think they're weak. Z-2: Hmm. Squishy: You should've seen this by now. It's true that humans are weak and powerless. But they have dreams and they believe in each other. They stand together and feel empathy for each other. That is their real strength. They have the power to believe in themselves and within themselves they somehow find the will to succeed! (The Megalith Zygarde fires a powerful beam hitting all of the heroes and villains. Garudamon turns back to Biyomon, Lillymon turns back to Palmon, MegaKabuterimon turns back to Tentomon, Zudomon turns back to Gomamon, MagnaAngemon turns back to Patamon, Angewomon turns back to Gatomon, MegaGargomon splits back to Henry and Terriermon, Sakuyamon splits back to Rika and Renamon, Justimon splits back to Ryo and Cyberdramon, EmperorGreymon turns back to Takuya, MagnaGarurumon turns back to Koji, MirageGaogamon turns back to Gaogamon, Rosemon turns back to Lalamon, Ravemon turns back to Falcomon and MetalGreymon splits back to Greymon and Mailbirdramon. As the smoke clears all of the heroes and villains are wounded so as the DigiDestined and their Digimon as Tai Kamiya tries to get up) Tai Kamiya: This is impossible. We can't lose. (He struggles trying to get up, but he's too injured) Emerl: Tai, no! You can't get up and fight them alone, you're my best friend! I can't let you die! Tai Kamiya: (Grunts in pain) If I can't the world will end! Matt Ishida: I agree with him... (Gets up while he feels the pain) We have to win! Takato Matsuki inside Gallantmon: Listen, Everyone we have to figure it out! Prince Hans: Let's do this one more time! Finish them! (The Megalith Zygarde fires the beam preparing to kill the heroes, then suddenly a barrier protected the heroes and the attacks stop the beam) Genie Jafar: What? King Nixel: What?! (As the smoke clears Dialga, Palkia, Kyogre, Groudon, Rayquaza, Reshiram and Zekrom appears) Takuya Kanbara: What are they doing here? King Nixel: Dialga? Mr. Ross: But how? (7 Legendary Pokémon communicate the 7 leaders of the DigiDestined and their Digimon) Tai Kamiya: What's going on? WarGreymon: They're communicating. Davis Motomiya: To us. Imperialdramon Fighter Mode: It's so warm. Takato inside Gallantmon: They must be wanting us to help. Guilmon (Voice): To help us out. Takuya Kanbara: I can hear them. Marcus Damon: Me, too. ShineGreymon: Same here. Mikey Kudo: This is kinda cool! Shoutmon: Yeah! Tagiru Akashi: Those 7 Legendary Pokémon are going to help us. ArresterDramon: They're asking us to save the Kalos Region from those Villains and that evil Zygarde statue. Z-2: Then I will believe in them! Squishy: Now you understand? Z-2: Yes! Tai Kamiya: Come on, let's do this! Matt Ishida: Okay. Davis Motomiya: Let's go for it! (Squishy and Z-2 jumps off of Bonnie's arms and they bounce towards the Megalith Zygarde) Bonnie: Squishy! Meyer: Bonnie, wait! (Squishy, Z-2, The DigiDestined and their Digimon Leaders, Matt, MetalGarurumon and 7 Legendary Pokémon come face to face with the villains and Megalith Zygarde) Z-2: I am Zygarde! Defender of order! Tai Kamiya: Are you ready, Matt! Matt Ishida: Yeah, Tai. Let's do this! Glorp Corp Max (2015): Come on, we're going to need our total max to defeat them! Squishy, Z-2, Mixels Max, The DigiDestined and their Digimon Leaders: We will show them our full power! You won't destroy the world! (All of the Zygardes from all over the world comes to Squishy and Z-2 as the digivices on the DigiDestined Leaders heal them from their injures) Tai Kamiya: WarGreymon! Matt Ishida: MetalGarurumon! Tai & Matt: DNA DIGIVOLVE!!! (All of the heroes and villains' swords and keyblades begins to glow as they all bring them out) Sora: What's happening? Primus: What's happening to my Ultima Weapon? Davis Motomiya: Everyone, bring out your swords and keyblades! (Everyone lets go of their swords and keyblades and float as they all fused together into one giant sword) Grani: Use my wings, Gallantmon Gallantmon: Okay, Grani! DigiDestined (Frontier): Execute! Ancient Spirit Evolution! Marcus Damon: Charge DNA! Burst Mode! Shoutmon: Shoutmon digivolve to...! (The light shines brighter) Lysandre: What's this?! Mr. Ross: What's going on?! (As everyone looked up seeing the event as the heroes begins to transform into their powerful forms. Squishy & Z-2 fused together with the cells into Perfect Zygarde. WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon DNA digivolve to Omnimon. Imperialdramon Fighter Mode grabs the giant sword and becomes Imperialdramon Paladin Mode) Imperialdramon Paladin Mode: I feel the power of everyone! (Gallantmon and Grani crash into each other and transform into Gallantmon Crimson Mode. The Frontier DigiDestined and the spirits of the Ten Legendary Warriors becomes Susanoomon. ShineGreymon transforms into ShineGreymon Burst Mode. Shoutmon digivolve to OmegaShoutmon. Arresterdramon transforms into Arresterdramon Superior Mode and the Mixels Max fused together into Ultra Miximum Max) Ultra Miximum Max: (Laughs) Let's party! Bonnie: Squishy? Jimmy Z: Look at those guys! Alain: Is that Zygarde? Olympia: Those deep green eyes, that is it! The form when all has become one! And these Digimon and the Mixels become powerful forms. Ash Ketchum: Become one? Chris Kratt: No way! Martin Kratt: Wow! Aviva: Look at this! Koki: I don't believe this! Yolei Inoue: Look at the Mixels! They become one together! Ken Ichijouji: I don't believe my eyes! Kazu Shioda: Those Mixels become one colorful monster! Kenta Kitagawa: And look the Digimons! Wordgirl: What did they become? Azulongmon: WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon fused together into Omnimon. Zhuqiaomon: They become a powerful Digimon. Ebonwumon: They are born. Baihumon: To save the world from that evil Megalith Zygarde and the Villains. Arlo: Look! Death: Wow, they become powerful warriors! God of Basketball: Cool! Techmo: That is a whole powerful guardians! Reginald: Look, they're greater than us. Gary (Regular Show): Amazing. King Nixel: This can't be! Mr. Ross: I don't believe this! Lysandre: And still you hid this form? You must have been seeing the world in the same way I was! The unlimited greed of humans has sent the world spinning into chaos! Have you not felt that?! If we have not raised our objections, the world will continue on its warped path. But now you choose to appear. What can possibly be left to defend? YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!!! Hades: And who do you all think you are?! Omnimon: I am Omnimon, the true power of justice! Imperialdramon Paladin Mode: I am now Imperialdramon Paladin Mode! Gallantmon Crimson Mode: I'm Gallantmon, Crimson Mode! Susanoomon: I am Susanoomon. Inheritor of the spirits of the ten legendary warriors! ShineGreymon Burst Mode: Boss help me out, to make me transform into ShineGreymon Burst Mode! OmegaShoutmon: I am not Shoutmon! Call me OmegaShoutmon! Arresterdramon Superior Mode: I am Arresterdramon Superior Mode! Perfect Zygarde: If it is a right you speak of, this world belongs to them! I have placed my hopes on humanity! They have always protected me! Squishy: They kept their promise not to leave my side! Squishy, 7 Mega Level Digimon & Ultra Miximum Max: Now it is our turn! Genie Jafar: This can't be! King Nixel: Come on! Bring it, you Mix-mess! Tai Kamiya: '''Bring it on! '''Lysandre: We will incinerate all of you! (The Megalith Zygarde fires the beam) Omnimon: Supreme Cannon! (Omnimon fires Supreme Cannon & Perfect Zygarde fires Dragon Pulse stopping the red beam) Mr. Ross: DIE!!! (Megalith Zygarde brings out vines) Omnimon: Transcendent Sword! (Omnimon brings out a sword and slices the vines) Gallantmon Crimson Mode: Final Justice! (Gallantmon Crimson Mode fires Final Justice and Imperialdramon Paladin Mode uses his sword to destroy the vines, as Perfect Zygarde uses Extreme Speed and hits the Megalith Zygarde, pushing it back) King Nixel: This has been a long time coming! Takuya in Susannomon: Everyone, listen! We'll take them down! We gotta work together as a team! DigiDestined (Frontier) in Susannomon: Right! King Nixel: '''First I’m gonna- (The Max rips off a chunk of King Nixel’s crown) Ow! That hurts! (ShineGreymon Burst Mode hits King Nixel) '''Tai Kamiya: Dialga, use Roar of Time! Davis Motomiya: Palkia, use Spacial Rend! (Dialga fires Roar of Time and Palkia fires Spacial Rend cutting the vines) Mikey Kudo: Groudon, Flamethrower Tagiru Akashi: Kyogre, Hydro Pump! Takato Matsuki inside Gallantmon: Rayquaza, Dragon Pulse! Takuya inside Susanoomon: Reshiram, Fusion Flare! Marcus Damon: Zekrom, use Fusion Bolt! (Five Legendary Pokémon fire their attacks hitting the Megalith Zygarde) OmegaShoutmon: Flame Cannon! (OmegaShoutmon fires Flame Cannon hitting Dragon Maleficent as she breath green fire, Arresterdramon Superior Mode stops the fire) Arresterdramon Superior Mode: It's that all you got you evil witch! Genie Jafar: Die! (Genie Jafar fires the attack) Gallantmon Crimson Mode: Crimson Light! (He fires the attack stopping Genie Jafar's attack) Genie Jafar: (Growls) Hades: Stop acting like weaklings and destroy those heroes! (Muscle Man came behind Hades and blows his blue fiery hair away) Whoa, is my hair out?! Muscle Man: (Laughing) Gotcha bro! Hades: (Growls in anger) Captain Hook: That's it! (Muscle Man jumps away and rides on Tino's Mega Salamence) Spectre: Brontikens! Destroy them! (Brontikens fires Spectral Destroy trying to destroy the heroes with a powerful move, but Dialga and Omnimon stop the attack) Gavro: Magma Blaster! Foolscap: Quick Saber! Sheer: Lightning Spear! (The Space Pirate's dinosaurs fire their attacks but ShineGreymon Burst Mode uses Corona Blaze Sword to blow them away) Prince Hans: No matter, I only need this! (He brings out his sword trying to attack, Sora slashes Hans' sword with his Keyblade) Sora: Not today! ShineGreymon Burst Mode: Now! (Omnimon and Gallantmon Crimson Mode charges towards the Megalith Zygarde and pushes it away) Gallantmon Crimson Mode: Come on, let's make our Legendary Pokemon transform! Tai Kamiya: Okay! Marcus Damon: Let's go for it! Gallantmon Crimson Mode: Rayquaza! Mega Evolve! (Tagiru throws the blue orb to Kyogre and becomes Primal Kyogre and Mikey throws the red orb to Groudon becomes Primal Groudon and Rayquaza Mega Evolves into Mega Rayquaza) Tai Kamiya: Let's do this! Mikey Kudo: Precipice Blades! Tagriu Akashi: Origin Pulse! Takato Matsuki inside Gallantmon: Rayquaza, use Dragon Ascent! (Three Legendary Pokémon fire their attacks hitting the Megalith Zygarde and the villains) Lysandre: Impudent fools! Starlight Glimmer: Now, Staraptor! Use Close Combat on Lysandre! (Staraptor flies really high and then descends downward. Then Staraptor attacks Lysandre with Close Combat. Staraptor punches, kicks, and slashes Lysandre with its wings, legs, and beak. But while Staraptor attacks, Lysandre inexplicably exposes his device which gives the heroes a chance to destroy it) Starlight Glimmer: Ash and Alain! Now's your chance to destroy the device on Lysandre's arm! Do it, now! Ash and Alain: Right! Ash Ketchum: Alright, Pikachu, use Thunderbolt! Greninja, use Water Shuriken! Pignite, use Flamethrower! Krookodile, use Stone Edge! Sceptile, use Bullet Seed! And Infernape, use Flamethrower! Alain: Charizard, use Flamethrower! (Ash and Alain's Pokémon launch their attacks. Staraptor moves aside as the attacks hit Lysandre's device. With the device destroyed, it falls on the ground and Starlight crushes it with her hoof. Lysandre and the villains are shocked at what just happened) Mr. Ross: No way! Spectre: Impossible! Prince Hans: But how? Lysandre: It can't be! It must be a mistake! All of our meticulous planning was perfect! Master Xehanort: '''This is impossible! '''Vanitas: '''This is the worst! '''Starlight Glimmer: Looks like you didn't think this through after all, Lysandre! Lysandre: What?! Starlight Glimmer: Sure, this world may be far from perfection, but there is much more to all of this than that! This world is filled with new discoveries, new adventures, new friendships, new bonds, and new tomorrows for people and Pokémon alike! People like Ash and his friends have every right to protect this world from you because their hearts are pure and the bonds they have with their Pokémon are unbreakable! It is that kind of power that makes this world perfect just the way it is! Which is something you and your followers had completely failed to understand! (Lysandre grunts after hearing Starlight's speech. Then Staraptor slams its wing in Lysandre's face making him fall backwards. Staraptor then flies back down in order for Zygarde to finish him off) Foolscap: '''No, how could this get any worse?! '''Squishy: Not until you see the DigiDestined and their Digimon's ultimate powers! Matt Ishida: '''Everyone, this is our turn! '''Joe Kido: '''How are we gotta stop them?! '''Mimi Tachikawa: '''I'm too good looking to go! '''T.K.: Takashi: '''Our strong power is gaining us! '''Izzy Izumi: '''There must be a way to destroy the Megalith's Heart. '''Matt Ishida: '''We won't give up! '''Tai Kamiya: '''We're stronger than them! '''Joe Kido: '''Right, and we can't lose, and we're a team! '''Sora Takenouchi: '''It's destiny! '''Kari Kamiya: '''After all. '''All DigiDestined: '''We're the DigiDestined! (All of the DigiDestined's crests glows brighter. Biyomon warp digivolve to Hououomon. Palmon warp digivolve to Rosemon. Gomamon warp digivolve to Vikemon. Tentomon warp digivolve to HerculesKabuterimon. Patamon warp digivolve to Seraphimon. Gatomon warp digivolve to Ophanimon. Henry and Terriermon biomerge to MegaGargomon. Rika and Renamon biomerge to Sakuyamon. Ryo and Cyberdramon biomerge Justimon. Lalamon double warp digivolve to Rosemon then turns to Rosemon Burst Mode. Gaogamon double warp digivolve to MirargeGaogamon then turns to MirageGaogamon Burst Mode. Falcomon double warp digivolve to Ravemon then turns to Falcomon Burst Mode. Greymon (Fusion) and Mailbirdramon digi-fuse to MetalGreymon (Fusion) as all of the heroes looked in surprised) '''Wordgirl: Whoa! Gennai: All of the Digimon digivolve into powerful mega levels! (Now we cut to the villains are now scared seeing all powerful mega level Digimon) King Nixel: '''But how can this be! '''Mr. Ross: '''Not now! '''Prince Hans: '''It can't be! '''Genie Jafar: '''Uh, Uh-oh, that's not good. '''Lysandre: I... I don't believe it! This is impossible! How can they gain such tremendous power?! ShineGreymon Burst Mode: You're finished villains! All Heroes: Let's go! Hououmon: Star-Light Explosion! Rosemon (Adventure): Thorn Whip! Vikemon: Artic Blizzard! HerculesKabuterimon: Mega Electro Shocker! Seraphimon: Strike of the Seven Stars! Ophanimon: Sefirot Crystal! MegaGargomon: Gargo Missiles! Sakuyamon: Spirit Strike! Justimon: Justice Burst! Rosemon Burst Mode: Kiss of Breath! MirageGaogamon Burst Mode: Meteor Shackle! Falcomon Burst Mode: Lightning Thrust! MetalGreymon (Fusion): Giga Destroyer! (They all fire they're attacks altogether hitting the Megalith Zygarde with full power and also destroyed all of the dinosaur's spectral armor and are now powerless) Spectre: No! Sheer: Oh, no! Gavro: Uh-oh! Foolscap: Without the armors, our dinosaurs will be so powerless without them! Emerl: Get them, Zygarde and Digimon! Max Taylor: Do it! Rex Owen: Attack! Zoe Drake: Go! All Heroes and Villains: Go! Squishy: You may think you're so powerful, well, we won't let you destroy the world! (Perfect Zygarde activates Extreme Speed hitting and pushing Megalith Zygarde. Its wings and a tail opens their mouths, making it as a rocket fuel pushing the Megalith Zygarde harder as it makes a giant hole passing through the Megalith Zygarde) Bonnie: Squishy! Techmo: Rigby, catch! (Rigby grabs the sword and charges towards Mr. Ross) Mr. Ross: What the?! (Rigby slashes Mr. Ross' head) Mr. Ross: Ha! You missed! Rigby: Did I? Mr. Ross: Uh, yeah. You did. (His neck collar cuts) What? Rigby: Set me up, Mordecai! (Rigby hits Mr. Ross' head and gets his head float away) Mr. Ross: No! (The Megalith Zygarde begins to collapse as Lysandre and his recruits are trying to hold on) Prince Hans: Not good! Captain Hook: No, please! Take pity on us, heroes! Susanoomon: Now let's take care of those monsters for good! ShineGreymon Burst Mode: Lysandre and villains, consider this as punishment for your crimes against Pokémon and humanity! Squishy: Kalos! I will protect you! Bonnie: Squishy, go for it! (Perfect Zygarde fires Core Enforcer and all of the Legendary Pokémon and Mega Level Digimon fire their attacks altogether on the Megalith Zygarde and the villains) Space Pirates: (Screams) Xehanort: No! Vanitas: This can't be! (Hades gets flushed down the hole, Genie Jafar screams and explodes to death, Captain Hook and Hans gets blown in the air) Mr. Ross: NOOOOO!!!! THIS HURTS WAY MORE THAN I THOUGHT IT WOULD!!! King Nixel: Wait a minute! No, no, no! Lysandre: AAAHHHH!!!!! NOT YET!!!!!!! MOVE!!!!! IT'S NOT OVER YET!!!!!!!!!!!! (Then we hear Dragon Maleficent screams as all of the villains along with the Megalith Zygarde are now destroyed by the full power of the heroes and exploded) Squire Flicker: '''Whoa, that was amazing. '''Meowth: That is a wrap! James: Take a look! Look what we did, world! Jessie: The giant monstrosity is gone, but we're still standing! (Everyone at the Pokémon Center cheers) Jessie: The threat onto Kalos is history! (The sundial begins to cool down) Olympia: The sundial was protected. Diantha: Thank you, everyone! Korrina: We won! We've really won! Tai Kamiya: It's over. We won! We totally won! (Everyone cheers) SpongeBob and Patrick: Whoo-Hoo! We did it! We did it! Tigger: Yahoo! Rabbit: Hooray! Hooray, we did it! (laughs) Olaf: We won! We won! We won! Anna: Yes! We did it, Elsa! We did it! Elsa: (laughs) We sure did, Anna! (Elsa and Anna hug) Ask Ketchum: '''Pignite, Staraptor, Sceptile, Krookodile and Infernape, we did a great job taking down Team Flare. Thanks for all your help. (As Pignite, Sceptile, Krookodile, Staraptor and Infernape cheered for Ash) Mimi Tachikawa: We all did it together! (The female members of the DigiDestined cheers) '''Steven Stone: Where's Lysandre? Emerl: I don't know. Spread out and search for him. Matt Ishida: Ok. (The other members look around to search for Lysandre. Malva turns and walks away) Malva: You leave Team Flare to me. When I'm done cleaning them up, I'll drop in on Officer Jenny. (Steven Stone smile as Malva begins to depart) Emerl: Malva, wait. Malva: Hmm? Emerl: Before you go, I want to say thank you for all your help. We couldn't have saved the world without you. We members of Team Robot owe you our gratitude. Malva: Don't mention it. And maybe someday, we will cross paths again and fight against evil once more. Emerl: That I will look forward too. And maybe someday when you're released, will you have a Pokémon battle against Ash? Malva: Absolutely. Tell him I'll look forward to battling him one day. Good-bye, my friend. (Malva leaves and Emerl smiles. T.K. Takaishi runs back to Emerl) Emerl: Any sign of him? T.K. Takaishi: No. We searched all over the place and found no traces of Lysandre at all. Tai Kamiya: All we've found was part of the machine he wore on his back, his Keystone, and his Pokéballs containing his male Pyroar and shiny Gyarados. (The Max dusts his hands off and demixes, sending the group of Mixels landing on the ground) Flurr: That was the most amazing showdown ever. Zaptor: Sure does! Flain: Awesome battle! Gobba: We all did it! Camillot: The world is safe! Sharx: Safe and sound! Gurggle: Everything is finally back to normal. Kazu Shioda: Dudes, that was the most epic showdown in the world ever! (Chespie wakes up) Mairin: Chespie, you're awake! You're awake! Alain, look at Chespie! Laura: Chespie is finally better! Rod: Awesome! Alain: (Pets Chespie) I'm so happy for you. Mairin. Please forgive me, for everything I did. (To the D-Team, Alpha Gang, Kim, Ron & Rufus) My friends, I'm so sorry I didn't know you're enemies are the villains. Kim Possible: It's okay, Alain. Mairin: Stop. I'm just happy that you're alright. Max Taylor: Yeah, we're all alright. I'm just glad you didn't betray us all and we save the world together. Rex Owen & Zoe Drake: Yeah. (Alain smiles. Then we cut to the heroes who now has two Pokeballs containing a Male Pyroar and a Shiny Gyarados) Emerl: What a pity. Who do you think will take care of them now that Lysandre is dead? T.K. Takaishi: I don't know. Tai Kamiya: We have to find someone who will. Emerl: Yeah, you're right. Listen up, everyone! Now that Lysandre is dead, the two Pokéballs containing his Pyroar and Gyarados had been left behind from the explosion! We need someone who will take care of them! Which one of you will do this honor? (Everyone including Ash and his friends look at each other. They don't know how to respond to this. However, Kristoff steps up) Kristoff: (clears throat) Emerl! Emerl: Kristoff? Kristoff: I think I'll take the opportunity. Matt Ishida: You will? Kristoff: Sure. I'll take them straight to Nurse Joy and nurse the back to health while provide them some food. And just like the rest of my Pokémon, Pyroar and Gyarados will be my friends. Tai Kamiya: Really? Kristoff: Really. Sora Takenouchi: Great idea. Emerl: Very well. Kristoff, my friend, Pyroar and Gyarados are yours. (Emerl gives Kristoff the Pokéballs) Zoe Drake: If you heal that shiny Gyarados, can I please hang out with it and take a picture of me and that shiny Pokemon?! Kristoff: Sure thing. Zoe Drake: Thank you! Thank you! Matt Ishida: '''Hey aren't we something forgot? (Then King Nixel appears reveal to be a small Nixel) '''King Nixel: Uh-oh! (Perfect Zygarde and 7 Mega Level Digimon scare him and the Nixels away) King Nixel: You won't get away with this! (Crying) Mommy! (Then Matt crushes King Nixel) Matt Ishida: Sorry, But you messed up, big time. Tai Kamiya: Good one, Matt. Matt Ishida: Thanks, Tai. (Tai and Matt hi fives their hands. (Then Perfect Zygarde, All Mega Level Digimon and 7 Legendary Pokémon looks at the heroes) Tai Kamiya: You were so awesome, Omnimon! Thank you, Dialga! Davis Motomiya: Good job, Imperialdramon! Thanks, Palkia! Takato Matsuki: Way to go, Rayquaza! Takuya in Susanoomon: You did well, Reshiram. Marcus Damon: Good job, ShineGreymon and Reshiram! Mikey Kudo: You are super awesome, OmegaShoutmon and Groudon! OmegaShoutmon: Thank you. Tagiru Akashi: We all won this epic fight! Right Arresterdramon and Kyogre! Arresterdramon Superior Mode: We sure did! Bonnie: Squishy, thanks a lot! Squishy: Bonnie, I only did what you have done for me all along. It is I who should thank you, and I'm so grateful. (Bonnie smiles and so as all of the DigiDestined) Hououmon: Thanks so much, Sora. Sora Takenouchi: You're very welcome, Hououmon. Mimi Tachikawa: You're so beautiful, Rosemon! Rosemon (Adventure): Thanks you. Joe Kido: You look not bad for a mega level Digimon, Vikemon. Vikemon: Thanks. Izzy Izumi: You did well, HerculesKabuterimon. HerculesKabuterimon: You did too, Izzy. T.K. Takaishi: (laughs) You were so awesome, Seraphimon! Seraphimon: That was our ultimate power to defeat the villains. Kari Kamiya: Sure was. Right, Ophanimon? Ophanimon: Right. Omnimon: It's not normal yet. Let's restore everything with our healing power together. Squishy: Okay. Twilight Sparkle: Let's do this, everypony. Mane 6 and all of the Ponies: Right! (Perfect Zygarde, all Mega Level Digimon and the Mane 6, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Princess Cadence unleash their healing powers to restore the sky normal and make all of the vines disappeared restoring Lumiose City) Sunset Shimmer: So beautiful! Tino Tonitini: Sure is, Sunset. (Omnimon splits back to Agumon and Gabumon. Imperialdramon Paladin Mode splits back to Veemon and Wormmon. Gallantmon Crimson Mode splits back to Takato and Guilmon. Susanoomon splits back to Takuya, Koji, Koichi, J.P., Zoe and Tommy. ShineGreymon Burst Mode changes back to Agumon (Data Squad). OmegaShoutmon turns back to Shoutmon. Arresterdramon Superior Mode turns back to Gumdramon. Hououmon turns back Biyomon. Rosemon turns back Palmon. Vikemon turns back to Gomamon. HerculesKabuterimon turns back to Tentomon. Seraphimon turns back to Patamon. Ophanimon turns back to Gatomon. MegaGargomon splits back to Henry and Terriermon. Sakuyamon splits back to Rika and Renamon. Cyberdramon splits back to Ryo and Cyberdramon. MirageGaogamon Burst Mode turns back to Gaomon. Rosemon Burst Mode turns back to Lalamon. Ravemon Burst Mode turns back to Falcomon. MetalGreymon (Fusion) splits back to Greymon (Fusion) and MailBirdramon and at last Perfect Zygarde splits all of the cells back to Squishy and Z-2) (Patrick notices Prince Hans and Captain Hook trying to escape) Patrick Star: Hey, where do you think you're going, chum chewers? (Prince Hans and Captain Hook attempt to run, but were lifted in the air by Elsa's Malamar's Psychic) Elsa: You boys aren't going anywhere. Anna: Let's see what your brothers think about you this time, Prince Hans. (Prince Hans sighs in defeat) Primus: That's for betraying us all on purpose! Chuck the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy: '''You got toasted. '''Emerl: So, Super Sailor Scouts, Squire Flicker and his Friends, Why don't you join us and become members of Team Robot? Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Transcripts